


Sunlight Kiss

by ifllamascouldfly



Series: 21 sabriel fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifllamascouldfly/pseuds/ifllamascouldfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes to give Gabriel kisses in bed. Gabriel isn't too fond of morning breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> After a long battle with writer's block, I'm back to this thing. I'm taking prompts! For more info go to [this post](http://tangerinellama.tumblr.com/post/115212043162/the-april-thing).

Sam likes to give Gabriel kisses in bed. He pulls him down and presses their lips together, licks into Gabriel’s mouth, and laughs when Gabriel grumbles about morning breath.

 

“You taste like death.”

 

“How would you know? You been making out with him on the sly?”

 

“Yeah. He’s a good kisser. Tastes better than you too.”

 

“Mmm. You love it.”

 

“No, no, I don’t.”

 

“Why are you still kissing me, then?”

 

“Because you’re lying on me and I can’t move.”

 

“Uhuh. Okay.”

 

“ _Ugh_ , Sam, brush your teeth this is disgusting.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“ _Sam_.”

 

“One last kiss?”

 

“Fine.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“… okay then, I guess I’ll go get breakfast started.”

 

“You can’t just kiss me like that and then walk away.”

 

“I thought you hated my morning breath?”

 

“Mmm. I can deal.”

 

“More kisses then?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Awesome.”


End file.
